Version control systems and methodologies are used to regulate, monitor, and execute changes to the code of software applications. As one example, a version control system can regulate the implementation of updates or patches to a software application to ensure that conflicting code changes (which may be written by different developers) are not integrated into the software application. As another example, a version control system can be utilized to ensure that bug fixes in development for a currently deployed version of a software application are included in the next version of the software application, which may also be under development. Version control systems are particularly useful with branched software applications that accommodate changes and fixes to one branch of code while another branch of the code remains live. Such functionality is important for software applications that are designed for continuous operation and little to no downtime, such as hosted cloud-based applications, enterprise software, web-based applications, or the like.
A number of software version control systems are commercially available. For example, the following version control products can be used to regulate code changes to branched software: the PERFORCE version control application, which is available from Perforce Software, Inc.; the ACCUREV software configuration management product, which is available from AccuRev, Inc.; and the BITKEEPER software configuration management product, which is available from BitMover, Inc. Although these products detect and handle code change conflicts, in certain situations, it can be cumbersome or time consuming for a user to resolve a detected code change conflict using these existing tools. For example, a conflict resolution procedure may require the user to search for and upload files, manually enter data in different fields, manipulate a plurality of screens, or otherwise perform a number of “clicks” or steps associated with the operation of the version control system.